Daughter of the Dead
by KellyTheWolf
Summary: My first fanfiction for all the Percy Jackson fans! PLZ TRY
1. I Eat Blue Food

**Hi there my name is Kelly aka KellyTheWolf and I wrote my first FacFic YAY, So before you read my probably terrible story I have some thx to say Thx ARIEL my BFF who forced I mean inspired me to write this, Samantha for being an awesome person and a Percy Jackson fan. Plz no hate in the comments, add some suggestions. Plz follow and fav. I want to be as awesome as my friend Ariel. Tell me if you like-Your BFF KTW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in the the book because I am not Rick Riordan. **

**Chapter 1: I Eat Blue Food**

I lay down staring at my work, all the letters of Greek alphabet were written before me. I started teaching myself greek after reading The Percy Jackson series. I was naturally good at it, I don't know why. γαμώ! I swear in Greek staring at my notebook, I spilt my water on the edge of my favorite fandom notebook... again. Opening up to a blank page, I do what I do best. Today I think I will write a poem. Sometimes it's songs, or drawings, but today words flooded into my head in such a way I couldn't explain. "DINNER TIME" My mom screams like I couldn't hear her if she talked normal. I stick my phone into my back pocket and walk silently down the stairs and into the kitchen. "DINNER" My mom screams again yelling in the direction of my room. "Mom" I smiled, being silent was one of my specialties. "Oh" She laughed. I look at my food, no blue. Percy Jackson eats blue food, it was part of my rebellion to do what characters in books do ever since my parents said I had to start living in the real world, and all my fandoms were fake. I grab a clear cup from cabinet, and sneak the food coloring. I fill the cup with water and add 2 drops of blue color to my tasteless drink. After dinner I run to my room, and gather my drawings, songs, pens, sharpies, and other stuff them into a bag. Last putting in my phone and charger. Reading the first book in the Percy Jackson series (Again) by flashlight. A sudden thump wakes my from the trance of reading, and the sound clip clop on my roof. I couldn't help myself I thought, it's to early for Santa. A quiet knock on my window, a grab my knive. I gasp, a chariot pulled by 2 Pegasus was out my window. The person that knocked on my window looked like... Travis or Conner Stoll. "My name is Travis. I know this is confusing but you need to come wi-" I cut him off "I'm a demigod" I say quietly climbing onto the horse. I sit down in the chariot like I had done this every day. We all sat in silence for a few minutes until a girl I didn't recognize spoke up "How did you know?" She said in what seemed like a scared voice. "I... I read it in a book, about you and Percy and everyone." I responded confused and scared myself. A few minutes later Travis speaks up in a more exited voice "So you know everything? Less work for me" I couldn't help but giggle. "Almost to camp" the girl said pointing to the beach. I could make out bright orange t-shirts starting to walk around the place I never thought I would see, camp Half-Blood.

**Ya I know super short and kinda lame, but hey I'm new at dis! I will be posting almost every day so plz get chatting in da comments. I am a demigod, divergent, a tribute, and more drop me some hints on what I shoud do next! -KTW**


	2. I Meet Fiction

**Yup second chapter already! So how do you like it so far. Remember this is my first fanfiction! Again thx to Ariel! I post very quickly normally I write songs/poems so sorry for the shortness. Fav and Follow my fellow demigods and add your god parent and name and ask me to add! I will. Tell me what you want and I will happily put it in. Just saying I'm new to this story writing thing. So please point out what I'm doing wrong, trust me there will be a lot. Don't forget to add Fantasticfish1021 she is 10,000 times better than me.**

**Thanks to all the people who commented:**

**Fantasticfish1021: Thanks fur including me 3 :D Fantasticfish1021 AKA Ariel**

**TheRom****an987: I like it so far, and I know you don't want hate, but this isn't hate. You need to fix the grammar. That's it. The story's good, but the grammar isn't so much. If you don't people will start hating. And I don't want it to happen to anyone else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in the series. I am not Rick Riordan. **

**Chapter 2: I Meet Fiction**

I still could not belive it. It seemed to good to be true. We pulled up to the camp as the horses I mean pegasus landed gracefully in the center of the cabins. Chiron walked over to me, "She claims to know everything about camp Half-Blood" Travis blurts out before he had the chance to speak. I explain my story again. At the part where I mention Percy Jackson, someone steps out of the crowd, someone with sea green eyes. Percy Jackson. I gasp feeling like I was going to faint. "You shouldn't know anything about us" Chiron says his voice worried. "You should be fiction" I respond with a little more force than I meant to. Chiron just smiled, a few kids backed up others looked shocked. A purple glow, suddenly wrapped around me. The symbol of Hades above my head. Nico... Nico Di Angelo, was the only thing that made my heart stop. "Just like my poem" I said shocked. "What poem" Chiron said as the purple eery glow started to fade. "I'm not a fan of Zeus, though I'm not afraid of heights. I do love the water, but poseidon ain't my type." I pause letting this sink in and then continue "I'm the kid who sits in the back of the class, where no one looks twice, pain and death aren't that bad, don't you think I'm right?" A few snickers and whispers of di angelo went around the crowd. "If I am a child of the big three, I would be daughter of Hades." Everyone grew silent at the word Hades. "I...I don't know how I write this stuff... I...I just do." I staggered. Chiron broke the ice "Well let's welcome ate new camper... um" "Kelly" I said quietly. Looking at the clothes I wore I realized I did look like a child of Hades. "Nico would you show her to your cabin, I'm sure you are happy to have a sister." That word upset Nico I could tell, his sister died and I was nowhere near what she was. We walked away and I said to Nico "I... know I will never be your sister... and I'm sorry fo-" Nico looked at me as we walked through the door "I'm happy to have a sister, right here" He said wrapping his arms around me for not even a second then walking out the door. Wow was the only word I could think of to discribe the cabin that I now called home. Dinner time came quick, the tour took most of the day even though it should have only taking a hour. I walk over to the fire and scrape half my food in, then I look at Hestia "Hello, how are you doing" I say happily. Hestia smiled and said good. Then I walked to my seat, well I just sat with Percy Jackson not really asking. After a camp sing along, (You would think the a camp full or half gods would do something a little more mature) we went to bed. I look at Nico across the room. I think to myself with great power, comes a great need to take a nap, then drifted off to sleep.

**Again with short chapters! But I thask you all for reading I will post the next chapter really, really soon so keep reading! **


	3. I Almost Die

**Well chapter 3 already, how am I doing for my first fanfiction? I'm thinking 50 chapters since they are really short. I want to get better at writing fanfiction, so tell me what to do. This is a story about what I would do if I went to camp Half-Blood. Don't forget to add Fantasticfish1021 she's awesome. I am thinking of adding one or my parody's into the story. Sorry for the shortness of all my chapters I am so used to writing songs and poems and drawing. I also speak Greek so if you see something strange in my story I will translate.**

"Hey, Hey, Kelly, KELLY! Chiron is not gonna be happy if you over sleep." I open my eyes to see black eyes looking at me. "Ughh fine" I say slipping out of bed. I find an orange t-shirt next to my bed with black pants and my black sweatshirt. I walk into the bathroom and quickly change zipping up my black sweatshirt to conceal the bright orange t-shirt. Everyone else was starting to wake up, "Thank you Nico" I mutter to myself and start my first day at camp. "Hi" A kid walks up to me with his hand out, I stare at him his hand clearly hid something. I grab his hand making what ever was in it reverse to him. The kid jumps pulling away, "Nice try" I say in the tone of a rebel, I flip my hair and walk over to the stoll brothers. I was starting to make a name for myself here. Sword fighting was first, on my spare time I taught myself how to sword fight. I had a lot of spare time, I never slept at night I couldn't, but for some reason I could here. Mabye I was meant to be here. I've been shooting bows since I was 9 that was easy for me to. The only thing I wanted to know, only one kid could teach me, Always had been my dream, I was pretty sure it was going to involve happy meals.

After training we got some free time, I was going to ask Nico how to raise the dead. I turned to see my brother (It felt weird calling him that) stepping into a shadow. "Nico" I said quietly hoping he wouldn't hear, he did. He looked at me then nodded, calling me over. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the shadow, for a second we were going so fast I felt like the skin was peeling off my face. We slow down to a clearing, Nico stagers forward but I manage to catch him. I lead him to a rock where he sits, his black eyes looked dizzy. "I'm fine" He says annoyed with me helping him, I must have been a little more than he could carry. I look around us, Nico had been here more than once. Soda cans were spread around the area along with other strange stuff. "What do you want" Nico said, kind of hurtful. "Teach me to raise the dead" I said as boldly as I could. I waited for a response, nothing. I turned to see Nico smiling, "2 days here and you already want to raise the dead" A laugh in his voice. I look at the ground for a minute, "Ya" I said now embarrassed. I look up and scream "Nico behind you" A snake like women trying to sneak up on us, 2 more came out of the bushes. I had no weapon, but I had to help Nico. Something grabbed me from behind. A forth one holding me threatening to break my neck, I raise me hands and yell "Serve Me!" The ground splits open and skeleton warriors come from the ground. That's the last thing I see before the edges of my vision turn black and slip into unconsciousness.

**Lol cliff hanger. I know what your thinking... again with the short chapters. Also you will see that my grammar will get better, I am going to ask my friend to edit it for me. Until the next chapter my demigod friends-KTW**


End file.
